


I didn't mean for this day to be the day I told you I loved you but here we are and I'm crying

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snuggling, istus is mentioned, off days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Kravitz gets an off day and spends it with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Istus/The Raven Queen (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I didn't mean for this day to be the day I told you I loved you but here we are and I'm crying

Kravtiz is kneeling in the Raven Queens presents, head down, scythe in front of him.  
“Kravtiz, my boy, rise up.” The Raven Queen says, touching Kravitz on the shoulder, Kravitz standing up, and looking at the masked woman.  
“Hello Raven Queen, what have you called me for?” Kravitzs asks, cracking a smile.  
“Well, Kravitz I just needed to tell you I will be out of the office for a couple days, so, you’ll have a couple off days alright? So go, have a spa day, or whatever you would like.” The Raven Queen says, before leaning down and kissing his head, Kravitz smiling.  
“I have to go now, but have hun, darling.” The Raven Queen waves, before disappearing. 

Kravtiz cuts open a portal to his and Taakos apartment, Kravitz seeing Taako in his silk blue robe.  
“Taako!” Kravitz says, a big grin on his face. Taako nearly slips on his slipper, almost falling on his butt in the middle of the kitchen.  
“Kravitz! I didn’t know you were coming home early! I-I- I don’t have my makeup on!” Taako blushes a little, looking away.  
“So?” Kravitz asks, chuckling a little.  
“Sorry, I’m still not used to you know...living with someone else other than you know...the gang..” Taako says nervously, pulling his braid over his shoulder, fiddling with some of the loose strands. Kravitz hops out of the cut in reality, his scythe disappearing.  
“It’s okay, love, you don’t have to worry. You look like a godly being anyway.” Kravitz says, wrapping his arms around Taakos waist.   
“Oh, says you.” Taako retorts, laughing slightly, his cheeks turning a deeper pink.  
“So, love, how about….” Kravitz starts, Taako raising an eyebrow. “ Maybe we hang out, spend the whole day together, since...you know, we don’t get many of those-” Kravitz says, Taako pulling him close by his suit jacket, and kissing his lips deeply.  
“Course babe! I’d commit crimes to sit on the couch and kiss you a bunch.” Taako says, Kravitz barking out a laugh.  
“Well no need for crimes.” 

Taako has gotten Kravitz in his red silk pajamas, and has practically leeched onto him, not that Kravitz minds.  
“Hey babe, I got a message from Istus today, saying she was going to be out for a couple days, do you think that her and the raven queen are going on vacation together?”   
“I mean, probably.”

Taako is laying on Kravitz chest, feeling his boyfriends slow heartbeat, and his cold skin.  
“You good down there? You keep staring at me like you’re going to take my brains out and keep it in a jar ‘cause you love me so much.” Kravitz cracks a smile as Taako snorts.  
“I just think it’s so interesting, you’re like, so different from anyone I’ve ever met..”  
“Oh? Is it because I’m a reaper?”  
“No.” Taako starts, their nose scrunching up. “I think it’s because you’re just...always so kind to me. Even when I’m a stubborn hot headed bitch..” Taako looks away, Kravitz smiling and gently pulling his fingers through Taakos now loose hair.  
“I mean, it’s kind of hard not to when you haven’t had anyone to adore that much, plus you...you deserve love and adoration. I mean, come on, you have fought through dimensions. Saved the universe! I mean I can go through realms and that’s tough but I have no idea what you went through- I mean, I know the stories but not what you specifically went through and-”   
Taako laughs.  
“I get it, I’m all special, I need love, woe is me.” Taako says, trying to hide a laugh in his voice.  
“I- well yeah! And I love you a lot so-” Kravitz stops, staring at Taako. Taako turns to him, his lips ajar and in shock.  
“You just said…” Taako whispers.  
“I love you?” Kravitzs says nervously, biting his lip. Taako grins, tears pooling in his eyes.  
“I love you too Kravitz.” Taako says, gently taking Kravitz’ hand in his own. Kravitz smiles, staring at Taako with his warm caramel eyes, Taako staring right back with his own, sharp, green ones.  
“We’ve never said that to each other before, huh..” Taako says, before moving closer to Kravitz as he nods softly.  
“You mean it?” Kravitz asks gently, Taako laughing softly, his hand moving to cup Kravitz’s cheek.  
“I wouldn’t have said it back if I didn’t mean it.”   
Kravitz stares at him, before sniffling, and trying not to cry in front of his boyfriend.  
“Oh come here and kiss me so we can have one of those romantic moments in those books where we cry and kiss.” Taako says, looking down.  
“I wouldn’t pass it up for the world.” Kravitz utters as he pulls Taako close, his hand gently carding through Taakos hair as he leans in close to Taako, smiling softly.  
“You are my world...” Kravitz whispers, before kissing Taako. Now they were both crying.


End file.
